


Watching You Burn

by CapricornBookworm



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Banter, Cock Slut Draco Malfoy, Come Swallowing, Dom/sub Undertones, Face-Fucking, Hair-pulling, M/M, Public Blow Jobs, Public Sex, Suit Sex, Top Charlie Weasley
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-16
Updated: 2018-01-16
Packaged: 2019-03-05 14:43:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13390044
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CapricornBookworm/pseuds/CapricornBookworm
Summary: Charlie watched from across the crowded ballroom, his gaze fixed on Draco’s arse.





	Watching You Burn

Charlie watched from across the crowded ballroom, his gaze fixed on Draco’s arse. 

The tight trousers Draco was wearing were hugging every curve and muscle, leaving little to the imagination. Charlie watched him let out a haughty laugh, the tendons in his long neck tightening deliciously. He wanted nothing more than to walk over and lick a line from his collarbone to his ear. He wanted to grind his cock into the crease of Draco’s arse and watch his cock fill out in those sinful trousers, the material straining to contain him. Charlie wanted to fuck him in front of all these people, make him scream from the pleasure and tear apart his bloody perfect composure.

He wanted to _destroy_ him.

Charlie took in a deep breath before downing his glass of whiskey in a single gulp, savouring the burn of alcohol as it slid down the back of his throat.

He let his feet carry him towards Draco, passing politicians, Aurors, and department heads from across the Ministry as he went, giving polite nods along the way. An intern from the Department of Magical Games and Sports stepped into Charlie’s line of vision, pressing a hand to his chest and smiling up at him suggestively. 

Charlie’s gaze jumped over the man’s face, his flawless dark skin and beautiful head of dark curls to match. Charlie put the pieces together, recognizing him as a man he had fucked just last week. He squeezed the man’s shoulder, giving him a kind look, though his mind was somewhere else entirely, “It’s nice to see you again. But I have someone I need to speak with, so if you’ll excuse me...” He strode away, eyes set firmly on Draco’s arse again. Charlie had his sights set on Draco, and he wasn’t about to let anyone get in his way. 

When Charlie wanted something, he got it.

As he stepped beside Draco, he took a moment to listen in to the conversation that was occurring, deciding the opportune moment to steal Draco away. The woman Draco was speaking with let out a chuckle, her gaze trailing warmly over Draco’s body in a way that made Charlie’s gut clench possessively. Charlie stepped forward and placed his hand on Draco’s lower back, his broad palm fitting perfectly in the dip of Draco’s spine. Draco turned, acknowledging Charlie with a slight look of surprise. “Weasley, what can I do for you?”

Something burned hot inside Charlie, thinking of all the filthy ways he could answer that question.

_Well, you can get on your knees and suck my cock._

_You can bend over the stage in the center of the ballroom and help me put on a show._

_I think it would be just splendid if you let me fuck your tight little arse until I come inside you._

“Draco, I was hoping to discuss the McMillan case with you.”

Charlie watched with amusement as one of Draco’s manicured eyebrows rose up, his eyes searching Charlie’s face, his mouth almost opening up to ask the reasonable question, _What the bloody hell is the McMillan case?_ Only a second passed, but a multitude of expressions came over Draco’s face before understanding dawned on him. 

“Ah, yes!” Draco turned to the woman in front of him, “It was a pleasure speaking with you, Regina. Unfortunately, this is an important matter. We will have to catch up another time.”

The woman nodded curtly, though she eyed Charlie with ill-concealed jealousy. Charlie ran his hand over Draco’s lower back, expressing his thoughts without words. 

When Draco look up at him, curiosity laced in his gaze, Charlie simply shook his head. He pressed his hand more firmly into Draco’s back and guided him through the crowd until he found a secluded spot, hidden behind one of the many towering columns that lined the ballroom. 

Draco followed willingly, which only served to make Charlie’s cock twitch with interest, wondering if Draco’s submission would last beyond this brief moment.

As they stepped behind the column, Charlie leaned back against it, crossing his arms over his chest and smirking at Draco.

“Stop looking at me like that,” Draco hissed, running a hand through his perfectly coiffed hair self-consciously. 

Charlie merely laughed in response, the sound low and rumbling. “And don’t laugh at me, you bastard,” He stepped closer to Charlie, pointing a finger at him accusingly as he continued to speak in an angry whisper, “You are the one who brought me back here, so you have no right to laugh at me. I didn’t even do anything!” 

Charlie cocked his head to the side, considering Draco, “Is that so? I seem to think you did something. In fact, I think your behavior was punishable.”

Draco rolled his eyes dramatically, as he drawled, “What could I possibly have done?”

“You had the gall to show up here looking like _that._ ” Charlie gestured to Draco’s body, trailing his eyes up and down slowly. He wet his lips as he locked eyes with Draco, “Been wanting to fuck you all night.”

Something electric passed between them in that moment, a blush blooming lightly on Draco’s pale cheeks while his eyes darkened, his pupils expanding as he processed Charlie’s words.

“Merlin, do you have any idea how hot you are?” Charlie shook his head. "Just looking at you makes me hard.” 

Charlie rubbed his hand over the growing bulge in his trousers, watching with satisfaction as Draco’s gaze followed his movements, his lips parting in a soft gasp as Charlie squeezed over the outline of his cock.

Draco’s body seemed to shift forward as if entranced by Charlie's cock, his knees wobbling with each step. His haughty confidence had all but vanished, leaving behind a strong sense of vulnerability and submission.

“Come a little closer, lad.”

He stepped closer to Charlie, eyes flickering between Charlie’s mouth and the bulge in his trousers.

“Closer,” Charlie spoke softly, feeling the warmth of Draco’s body heat as he obliged, stepping into his space, the toes of their dress shoes nearly touching. 

“Even closer...” 

Draco lowered himself slowly to his knees in front of Charlie. The sharp jut of of his ivory cheekbones becoming colored with a beautiful pink when his eyes locked onto Charlie’s own. 

Charlie took a moment to glance around, ensuring that they were out of the line of sight of the guests milling around the ballroom. Then he looked back down at Draco, tracing his thumb over one of Draco’s thin eyebrows, the blonde hair fine as a spider’s web beneath his fingertip. 

A moment passed in silence before Charlie undid the button of his suit jacket, pushing it aside and giving Draco access to his belt. Swift fingers undid the clasp of his belt and trousers, pulling down the zipper carefully. Draco pulled back the folds of Charlie’s trousers, revealing his bare cock hidden below. Draco’s lips formed into a pleased smirk, the flush on his cheeks becoming more prominent.

Charlie had always gone commando, and tonight was no different. 

Draco leaned forward, kissing over the trail of ginger hair on Charlie’s lower abdomen. His lips were smooth and warm, a peek of tongue licking gently as his mouth moved, shifting aside Charlie’s trousers and placing a wet kiss on each hip bone. 

“Not that I don’t appreciate your dedication to the task at hand, but you may want to get going,” Charlie commented casually. “We could get interrupted at any moment, and I’d prefer to come down your throat _before_ that happens.”

Stormy-grey eyes glared up furiously at Charlie, but then Draco was pulling Charlie’s cock out from the confines of his trousers, running his fingers through the hair curled around the base. Charlie’s cock twitched at Draco’s touch, though it was still only half-hard.

“Are you quite sure that you will be able to get it up, Weasley? Men of a certain age -” Draco started.

Charlie reached down and dug his fingers into Draco’s hair, using it to pull Draco’s head back roughly. Blood rushed to his cock as Draco let out a pained gasp, his Adam’s apple bobbing in his long neck. “I don’t think that will be a problem,” Charlie whispered, giving Draco a wink. 

He loosened his grip on Draco’s hair, watching with primal satisfaction as Draco took the head of Charlie’s cock into his mouth. 

“Ahh, _fuck,_ ” Charlie sighed, the plush warmth of Draco’s mouth even better than he had imagined. “That’s definitely more what I had in mind.”

For several minutes Draco bobbed up and down, moving his mouth rhythmically, his lips becoming swollen and red as they stretched around Charlie’s ever-growing cock. 

While Charlie’s cock was not long, it was incredibly thick. Despite it’s girth, Draco was taking it beautifully, able to swallow down Charlie all the way to the hilt, his thin nose becoming buried in the hair around the base. 

Charlie cursed under his breath as Draco suddenly hollowed his cheeks, the sharp lines of his jaw and cheekbones enhanced as he sucked down Charlie's cock. He looked like a work of art that Charlie wanted to buy, to own. He wanted to immortalize the image of Draco Malfoy on his knees with a cock down his throat, his eyes watering as he glanced up and held Charlie's gaze. 

“Merlin. You are something else, Draco Malfoy.”

Draco’s gaze softened at this comment, something like pride or fondness forming in his silvery eyes.

He pulled off for a moment, wiping a trail of precome and saliva onto the side of Charlie’s trousers. Somehow that only made him more attractive.

Charlie was about to comment just that when Draco swallowed him back down. 

He couldn’t help but let out a groan, hoping desperately that the sound would be muffled by the voices crowding the ballroom. Draco was now worshiping his cock, lips kissing over it wetly as his heavy-lidded eyes fell shut. There was something organic about the way he was laving over Charlie’s length. It was as though he had stopped thinking, and was simply following his instincts. He leaned down and gracefully sucked one of Charlie's balls into his mouth, rolling it around with his tongue as Charlie's body responded with interest, his orgasm starting to curl in the pit of his stomach. 

Charlie’s hips pumped forward against his control, and a euphoric smile spread across Draco’s face. He took the cock back into his mouth and touched Charlie’s hips, seeming to encourage Charlie to fuck his mouth. He didn’t need any further encouragement, Charlie thread his hands into Draco’s hair as he had before, pumping his hips forward experimentally and getting rewarded with a guttural moan that vibrated around his cock.

Fucking Draco Malfoy’s mouth in a public space may just have been the hottest experience Charlie had ever had. He was well aware that he had an exhibitionist kink, and the risk of getting caught turned him on more than almost anything else. 

But Draco was a unexpected bonus. 

A fucking talented and absolutely delicious bonus. 

Draco let Charlie fuck his mouth roughly, spit dripping down his jawline until it spilled over onto his neck. He groaned when Charlie tugged on his hair or scratched his nails over his scalp. He seemed to enjoy getting his mouth fucked almost as much as Charlie enjoyed fucking it. 

Draco was born for this. 

Charlie could feel himself on the brink of orgasm, his hips pistoning harshly in and out of Draco’s mouth, the head of his cock pressing against the soft inside of Draco’s cheeks and making them stand out obscenely. 

It was that image that finally pushed Charlie over the edge. He came without warning, feeling his cock pulse out shots of come down Draco’s throat. In front of him, Draco’s eyes were shut, long lashes resting delicately against flushed cheeks, his expression one of pure pleasure and bliss.

When Charlie finally pulled out, Draco kept his mouth open for a moment, as if awaiting another cock to be stuck inside. Charlie’s mind raced, thinking about how incredible it would be to watch Draco get his mouth fucked by other men, a whole room full of cocks for Draco to suck, lick, and worship. 

Charlie traced his thumb over Draco’s plump bottom lip, catching a spare drop of come on his fingertip. He tested his theory for a moment, pressing his thumb into Draco’s still-open mouth. 

Charlie’s stomach burned with lust as Draco’s lips closed around his finger, lapping up the spare come eagerly. 

“You beautiful, _beautiful_ thing,” Charlie murmured. 

Draco gave a final kiss to the tip of Charlie’s thumb before he let it go, sitting back on his heels and looking up at Charlie, his hair mussed from where Charlie had gripped it. “Mmm, why thank you.” Draco practically purred in reply. “It’s been a pleasure doing business with you, Weasley.”

As Charlie’s tucked his softening cock back into his trousers, Draco stood up with unbelievable grace, straightening his suit and somehow managing to look perfectly poised and thoroughly fucked at the same time. 

“I really must be going. You weren’t the only one trying to get my attention tonight,” Draco said with a smirk on his lips.

That smirk made Charlie’s cock twitch. “Care to have another business meeting sometime soon?” Charlie inquired, his body still itching to fuck Draco’s arse.

“You will have to wait and see...”

Charlie watched Draco saunter away, his eyes following that pert little arse all the way across the ballroom until it disappeared into the crowd.

****


End file.
